Ask and Ye Shall Receive
by marauderluverz
Summary: This is a story about Teddy and Victoire with Remus/Tonks. AU where Remus and Tonks live. He he! Plz R&R. Thanx! Just added ch. 2: The Proposal
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU where Remus and Tonks live. ; )

Ask and Ye Shall Receive

"Mummy?" asked little six-year old Teddy Lupin as he entered the kitchen where his mother was currently making dinner.

"Yes, Teddy?" Tonks replied.

"I don't think Victoire likes me," he said sounding very upset.

Tonks stopped chopping onions and turned around to face her son who was sitting at the table. "And why is that, Teddy?" she asked.

"Because, yesterday when I was over at her house she pushed me!" He sounded very indignant. Tonks was puzzled. Normally Teddy and Victoire got along very well despite their two-year age difference.

"Well, why'd she push you?"

Teddy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, did you do anything that might have upset her?" Tonks asked concernedly.

"We were just playing and then I kissed her and she pushed me down! And look," he said pointing to his elbow, "I got a booboo!"

Tonks kneeled down in front of him. "Let me see that," she said and she inspected the small scratch on his tiny elbow. She gave his elbow a gentle kiss and asked, "There, is it all better now?"

Teddy nodded looking much happier, "But Mummy, why'd Victoire push me?" he sounded more confused than ever.

"Well, uh… Teddy, do you think maybe it had something to do with you kissing her?"

"Nope," he said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Yep, why would she have been mad about that? You like it when Daddy kisses you!"

Tonks sighed, stood and pulled a chair over to sit on so she was facing her son.

"Yes, Teddy. I love it when your daddy kisses me, but we're married. It's different."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you daddy and I love each other…"

"I love Victoire," he interrupted, "and someday we're gonna get married and have six kids." He held up his fingers to emphasize. Tonks didn't know what to say, so she was very grateful that she heard Remus' voice from the living room.

"Dora! I'm home!" he called.

"In the kitchen, darling," she called back.

After a minute, Remus entered the kitchen.

"Uh-oh," he said spotting the oven and the frying pan, "You'remaking dinner?" he teased.

Tonks stood to look at him and smacked his arm, "Just for that… you're not getting any."

"Aaw, Dora, come on," he said sweetly, pulling her close and kissing her gently on the mouth.

She smiled as they pulled apart and said, "Alright, maybe just a little."

After dinner Remus went to his office to work on some papers. There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, looking up to see who would enter, and just as he suspected, it was Teddy.

"Hi, Daddy," he said coming over and sitting in the chair opposite the desk.

"Hello, Teddy, what can I do for you?"

"I have a problem," he answered.

"Really, what sort of problem?" Remus asked curiously.

"Victoire doesn't like me," he said, looking quite pitiful indeed.

"She doesn't? Well, what makes you say that?"

"She pushed me down and now I have a booboo." He held up his elbow as proof, "But it's okay now. Mummy fixed it."

"Oh, well, I'm glad, but why did Victoire push you down?" Remus was now concerned, and wanted to make sure it was nothing serious.

"I don't know. Mummy thinks it's because I kissed her."

"You kissed her? Did you ask permission first?"

"No, I don't have to," Teddy answered proudly, "'cause I'm the man and I can do whatever I want."

Remus sighed, "No, Teddy, you can't do whatever you want. If you want to kiss Victoire, you need to ask her if it's okay."

"Oh."

Ten years later, Teddy was sixteen and out on a date with Victoire in Hogsmeade. During the entire date Teddy had only held her hand and now he was nervous. They were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess I'd better head to bed," Victoire said to Teddy.

"Yeah, okay, um, Victoire? Can I ask you something?" he looked at his feet, face blushing red.

"Sure, Teddy," she replied happily.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. When she didn't reply he looked up and was greeted by her lips… on his cheek.

"There you go, Teddy, you got your kiss," she giggled, "but you didn't have to ask."

"Yeah, well, the last time I kissed you without permission you pushed me down and I scraped my elbow," he said smiling.

Victoire laughed, "Oh, Teddy."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked it. Plz leave a review. I had lots of fun writing this one. I also have ideas for a sequal if you'd like. About their proposal. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Ask and Ye Shall Receive Part 2: The Proposal

Teddy Lupin was pacing the living room of his parents' house. Well, technically it was still his house too. His mum had insisted he not move out yet.

"Why don't you wait a few years?" she had asked him at dinner the night he brought it up. "Think about it," she had told her then eighteen-year-old son, "why should you move out of a place where you get free room and board and plenty of privacy. Just to move in somewhere where they'll charge you loads for rent plus you'll have to pay for laundry, and do your own cooking."

Teddy groaned at his mother, "Mum, you just don't get it, I want to be out on my own. I can manage."

Seeing the look on Tonks's face Remus nudged Teddy's leg. "Teddy, your mum's right. At least wait until you get married. Then you can have a wife to take care of everything." Remus said winking at Nymphadora across the table. She smiled back at him and then kicked him under the table.

Teddy laughed at the memory now, then felt sick instantly. Tonight, he had a dinner date with Victoire, and he was planning on asking her to marry him.

He knew she would say yes. She had to. Didn't she?

Teddy sighed frustratedly, as his now green hair turned purple. "Mum!" he called walking into the kitchen.

Tonks glanced up from where she was scooping chocolate chip cookie dough onto a cookie sheet. "Teddy, come look. I think I'm really starting to get the hang of baking." she told him excitedly.

Teddy crossed to where the plate of already baked cookies was on the counter. He picked up a very burnt cookie and bit into it. Tonks watched as he made a face.

"There, um" he swallowed hard, "There a bit well-done. But other-wise there great. Just take the next batch out a bit sooner."

Tonks nodded then pulled out her wand and waved it at the spoon and cookie dough so it would magically continue. Then she turned to her son. "Now what's wrong, Teddy?" she asked, looking concerned.

Teddy's face fell as he remembered his problem. "Mum, my hair keeps changing color on it's own. How am I supposed to ask Victoire to marry me with my hair looking like a rainbow?"

Tonks laughed, then reached up and ruffled her son's now pink hair. "Sorry, hun. That's the price of being a metamorphamagus. When we're under a great deal of stress our powers go crazy. Just be happy your hair's not falling out." she teased.

Fear gripped Teddy's heart. "Can that happen?"

Tonks shook her head, laughing at her joke. "Sweetie, you'll be fine. Hey, do you think you could take these cookies to your dad to sample them?"

Teddy nodded and picked up the plate. Then headed off in the direction of his dad's home office.

Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Remus called.

Teddy opened the door, "Cookie delivery!" he declared cheerfully.

Remus looked up from his computer and laughed. "I don't know if I can handle any more of your mum's baking efforts." he confided.

Teddy smiled. "These ones aren't half bad actually. A little burnt, but good."

Remus bit into a cookie and contemplated it. "Give your mum a thumbs up from me."

His son nodded, then a solemn look claimed his features.

"Dad, I don't know how I'm ever going to get through tonight. I have to leave soon and I'm shaking in my shoes already."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. He understood how his son felt. "Well, you have the ring right?"

"Yep." Teddy replied patting his right-hand pocket.

"And you made the dinner reservations?"

Teddy nodded.

"For today?"

"Yeah."

Remus thought for a minute. "And you've already talked to Bill right?"

"Aw bloody he-" Teddy began then saw the look on his dad's face, "I mean, snap?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "You might want to make sure you talk to Bill before you ask Victoire." Remus glanced at his watch, "You could probably head over now and talk to him."

Teddy gulped as he reached forward and rang the doorbell. He was about twenty minutes early for Victoire and hoped it would be just enough time to get a "yes" from Bill and leave with Victoire before he had the opportunity to put his foot in his mouth. Again.

The door opened and Bill Weasley stood in the doorway, looking more unapproachable than ever. Until he smiled at Teddy.

"You're here early, come on in, Teddy." he said.

Teddy could finally begin to breathe again. "Hi, Mr. Weasley."

Bill led him over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him for Teddy. "So, how are your parents doing?"

Teddy smiled, his hands were already sweating. "They're doing well. Mum's baking again."

Bill laughed, "Of course she is. Will she ever give up?"

Teddy laughed but he knew it sounded forced. "Um, Mr. Weasley? I actually had something I wanted to ask you about." Teddy began. It was all he could do to keep his voice from shaking along with the rest of himself.

Bill nodded, looking more serious. "What is it, Teddy?"

"I want to marry your daughter." Teddy froze, he couldn't believe he had just blurted it out like that. "I mean, um, I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter?" his voice trailed off at the end.

"Yes," Bill said.

"Yes?"

Bill nodded. "I've known you your entire life, I know what type of man you are and I think you would be perfect for Victoire."

Teddy grinned like an idiot.

"But, there is one thing you should know." Bill warned.

Teddy's eyes grew wide.

"Once you marry her," he whispered.

Teddy nodded.

"You can't give her back. Ask and ye shall receive."

Teddy laughed, "Of course sir."

At the restaurant, about half an hour later; Teddy Lupin got down on one knee in front of his girlfriend, Victoire.

"Victoire Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Victoire squealed in delight. "Yes! Of course I will Teddy!"

Teddy slipped the ring on her finger, and couldn't help but smile. He was happy, he was getting everything he had ever asked for in a woman and so much more.

**A/N: So, I believe when I first posted the first chapter of this, I said I might do a sequel and that's what this was. :) Plz review.**

**My inspiration for this is a funny story: When my dad proposed to my mom, her dad took him to her room (my mom is a slightly messy person) and told him "If you marry her, you can't bring her back. No give backs."  
So that's why Bill told Teddy that. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you give me ideas I can write more for this story. **

**-marauderluverz (Long live Remus and Tonks!)**


End file.
